


My Sinful Desire

by Trancy_Ackerman



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Boy x boy, Cielois - Freeform, Claude Faustus - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, alois trancy - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, claude x alois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trancy_Ackerman/pseuds/Trancy_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Alois Trancy laid eyes on Claude Faustus he knew he was in love...or at least lust. But everything soon changes when fellow Earl, Ciel Phantomhive came into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it All Began

I could pinpoint the moment that passion had begun. The deep, pitiful desire to be loved by one of heaven's rejects.

Twas the night we had first met. The night the contract was sealed. That pig of an old man laid beside me that day, his snores chilling me to the bones, his fat arm wrapped around my waist and then...and then he was cold. He was dead. And it was all thanks to the golden eyed man I had called upon the night before.

He stood in the shadows, not speaking a word upon my realization I was free. The old fart didn't breathe. Didn't move. Didn't lay one more dirty hand on my bruised and broken skin. And it was all thanks to him. My saviour.

My demon.

I hurriedly sat up, brushing that cold and pasty hand off my waist, my eyes fixed on the corner of the room where those golden eyes gleamed.

"H-He's...He's dead..." I coughed. My lungs had begun to burn and my eyes struggled to stay open. Was...Was I crying?

"Indeed he is." The tall figure stalked towards me. "It's my duty to insure my Master is out of harm's way."

He knelt before me that day, for the first time of many. His hands were gentle, wiping away the tears that now stained my cheeks, and his eyes, they were filled with desire...hunger...longing...

For me.

"What do I call you...?" I managed, choking back more tears, "What do I call the man that saved my life?"

The demon before me simply smirked, adjusting the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. "My previous Master had called me Claude. Claude Faustus." He once again used those soft thumbs to wipe away tears. "But you may call me whatever you desire."

"Claude..." What a handsome name. It rolled off my tongue like liquid butter. "I will call you Claude."

Claude smirked. In that moment I realized he lacked the ability to smile, similar to myself for so very long. But he could smirk, and so could I...and it drove me up the wall.

"Of course, Young Master. Now, I suppose you ought to cause a fuss." He pointed towards the dead Trancy beside me. "And by tomorrow, you will be the next Earl."

I closed my eyes, embracing that word. Earl. His deep voice made it all the more exciting. When my eyes opened once more, he was gone, and I was screaming into the darkness.

My Master had died, and I was to take with place, with Claude Faustus by my side.


	2. The Four Extras

The following days had been a blur. I was accepted as that old bastard's hier, given his noble title and his home. A new wardrobe was delivered, various servants were dismissed and all the boys who had been kept captive were freed.

And that demon was always by my side.

Claude. He never smiled. He never laughed. He never seemed amused, nor happy, and that kind facade from when we met had diminished. Everything was stone like with him. I had already grown to love it.

The funeral was disgusting. How could so many people gather, in a church of all places, to weep over a fallen pig? His death was a blessing, and yet, they had turned a blind eye simply because he was dead. 

How idiotic adults were.

And the children, they did not attend. Not one child sat in those pews beyond myself. And I only did it for the money.

The title.

The chance for my revenge.

And as saif funeral ended, and the days merged, the gravestone had been placed. I stood before it, spat on the marble, smudged my heel into the carving of that sinners name...and I laughed.

"Young Master?" The demon questioned, a looming shadow to my back.

"I hope his body's eaten by maggots. I hope they start with those lustful eyes." I had hissed.

Claude had been taken aback by that, adjusting his glasses as he had done so many times before. "Shall we return home?"

I nodded.

Home. I had a home. A place to live and eat and bathe...all for myself. And Luka would never experience such luxury.

But I didn't mention that. I didn't mention the contract at all...not yet at least. I wanted it to sink in. The death of the old fart. I wanted to allow my 'family' time to mourn and visit. And once his death had been forgotten, like oh-so-many before him, then we would speak of ridding the earth of Sebastian's precious meal.

The manor loomed before us as the carriage pulled in. My manor. My carriage. It was all mine. A lowlife peasant like me held this power. Oh how things had changed.

The demon held open the carriage door as I stepped out, once again taking in the beauty of the large estate. It smells like roses and daffodils, and the cobblestone seemed dated and well loved. The grass was groomed, the hedges trimmed, and the pond was full of life. It was relaxing and gorgeous...and mine.

"Young Master, shall I prepare tea?"

"How disgusting. Tea beyond breakfast?" I stuck out my tongue. It was still swollen from the seal, but was healing quite nicely. "I had it as it is."

"Of course, Young Master. Perhaps something sweet instead?"

"A cake shall do it." I concluded, walking into the manor.

And then I stood, dumbfounded, for before me stood three plum haired triplets and a large breasted woman.

"Claude..."

The demon was quick to my side, tisking under his breath as he adjusted his glasses once more. "These are my servants, My Lord." He began. "Timber, Thompson and Canterbury." He pointed to the triplets.

"And the woman?" I had spat. I hated the fact a lady stood in in my manor. Especially this woman. She was shy with kind eyes...so much like Luka.

"Hannah Annafellows."

"And they will be staying with us."

"Yes." Claude spoke dryly. "Think of it as having five servants under your belt.

"To Phantomhive's single one." I managed my usual smirk, but inside my heart ached. It was no longer Claude and I.

Now I had to share.


	3. Chapter Three

It had been over a month since the four idiots had joined the manor.

 

The triplets were quiet, which was fine I suppose, but I often caught them whispering about me behind my back. Now that was an annoyance.

 

And then there was Hannah. What useless swine she had been. She failed at practically everything, and she was still so soft spoke...just as Luka had been.

 

Why must Claude keep a constant reminder of my late brother around all hours of the day?

 

And that was another thing. With four extras Claude wasn’t around nearly as often. He came when he was called upon, that was true, but it wasn’t unusual for Claude to send up Hannah instead to clean broken glasses or remove wine stains from my bedding. I didn’t want her.

 

I wanted him.

 

I wanted to be with my Claude.

 

And that was why I loved waking up each morning. My tea would be poured, although I barely drank any of that useless, hot water, and then he would dress me. He was always gentle and took his time, not saying a word as he did up each button. I would watch him, every move he made, and be mesmerized by how precise and careful he was.

 

I wanted him to touch me that way.

 

But he never did. I never asked. He simply did as any proper butler would. He’d help me with my socks and boots, and brush my hair and teeth each morning.

 

But I had always desired more.

 

And after one month of this same routine I finally spoke up. “Can a demon fall in love?” I had pondered out loud one day.

 

“No. But it’s not unheard of for a demon to fall into lust.” He had replied, paying far more attention to the papers he was reading than the conversation at hand.

 

“Have you ever fallen for lust?”

 

He readjusted his glasses. “Perhaps.”

 

“Was she pretty?”

 

“He was handsome.” He concluded, but spoke nothing more of the subject. Not like I needed more. Claude Faustus had lusted over a male.

 

And I was a male myself.

 

“WIll you ever teach me to read.”

 

“Only if you ever begin to study.” The demon smirked.

 

“Oh, haha.” I had crossed my arms, shaking my head with a giggle. “How am I to do any work if you have to read each word to me?”

 

“Slowly. You’re to do it slowly.”

 

So he had a sense of humour. A dry, sarcastic one, but at least he had one...right?

 

“I demand you teach me how to read.” I pulled out a large novel.

 

“Perhaps we’ll start with something easier, like your name.” He set the papers down, leaning over my chair from behind. His breath was warm as he spoke, and the closeness was unbearable.

 

I wanted him.

 

“Jim Macken. You spell it J-I-”

 

“Jim Macken is dead.” I took the paper he was writing on, crumpling it up and tossing it away. “I am Alois Earl Trancy from this day forth.”

 

“Alois Trancy.” The demon repeated and began to write.

 

And that was the day I learned my new name, for my new life.

 

Jim was dead.

 

Alois lived on.


	4. Chapter Four

It wasn’t long after that, that my desires got the best of me. Two months in and I was craving being touched. I needed it. I wanted it.

Better yet, I wanted him.

It was late in the evening. Claude was preparing me for bed, as he had done many times before, when I finally got the nerve to ask. I was sweating, my hands clutching into fists as he brushed my golden locks.

“Claude…?”

“Yes, Young Master?” He continued to brush. He was always surprisingly gentle, at least his hands were, but his words tended to fall flat most times.

“What would you do if I ordered you to kiss me?” I asked curiously, kicking my legs off the edge of the bed. It was a childish habit, or at least that’s what most thought. I simply found doing so made me more adorable.

“I would do as you ordered.” Claude had stated, sending shivers up my spine.

“Then kiss me.”

“Is that an order?” He said duly, adjusting his glasses. He seemed bored, but I didn’t care. I wanted those lips against my so desperately.

“Yes. I order you, Claude Faustus, to kiss me.”

And that was it. Our lips finally met.

It was strange at first, for I had never been emotionally attached to someone I was kissing before. I remember how surprisingly soft his lips were, how passionately he pressed them against mine. 

I had never known Claude to show emotion.

But it was definitely there, in that first long and passionate kiss.

It ended far too soon, Claude pulling back. His hand was gentle as if stroked my cheek. “Now sleep, Young Master.”

I laid back, listening to his words. It was as if I were in a trance, one that made me smile...made me laugh.

I believe that’s what people call happiness.

He had stayed by my side that night. When I slept, he sat at my desk, reading, and when I awoke after a fitful nightmare he sat on the bed, petting my head until I had calmed and slept again.

It wasn’t the lust I had dreamed of.

No, he was providing me with a new feeling all together.

The feeling of being loved.

And it was beautiful.

But by the next morning he was his usual self. He poured me tea, handed me my paper and aided me as I read outloud from it. He told me any news I needed to know about London and the triplets, and updated me on Ciel Phantomhive’s wellbeing. Not that any of this information registered.

I was confused, for I woke up without a good morning kiss. Claude hadn’t smiled or laughed either. Everything went back to how it had always been. 

In some ways it hurt, but in others it was thrilling. Was this to be my second secret relationship?

I remember having hoping so.

And I remember crying to sleep that night, no demon by my side.


	5. Chapter Five

Days had grown to weeks, months, nearly a year since then. I too had grown, not only physically but mentally as well. I was able to read in both English and Latin, write and paint, as well as dance various traditional ballroom dances. My finances had increased, as well as my presence in the noble society. 

I had gone from a nobody to a person of interest in merely a year.

And Claude still stood by my side.

I was twelve now. I had let my hair grow slightly, enough to cover the ugliness of my eyes. My posture had too improved, as well as my physical well being, seeing as I was now eating high end meats. It was different.

I loved it. I basked in it.

Sometimes, I would have Claude drive me out to the village that no longer stood, and I would laugh. I would fill the emptiness, the dead plains and the crumbling buildings with the laughter of the survivor. The one all those peasants hated lived, and I wanted them to know.

I would dance on their graves, spit on their names and laugh to the heavens, screaming the words I had always desired them to hear.

This had happened monthly, and Claude hadn’t cared. No, each time we returned he had this hungry look in his eyes, as if he still desired me, just as he did the first night we met.

I went there because it made Claude notice the boy who wanted him most.

But our lips hadn’t met since that night two months in. I wanted it, I teased the idea but it never happened. I had always known I could order him to do such a thing, but I never truly desired to do so.

Scratch that. I wanted him to do it willingly.

And so, I let my emotions waver, from happiness to hatred as they had so naturally done. I would cry until no more tears fell, replacing the sadness with laughter. I would let those pitiful weaknesses get the best of me, and when I looked back at Claude, he’d adjust his glasses.

But there was a gleam in his eyes.

He craved my madness. The very madness that would later ruin me. But I didn’t know that, not back then.  
And one night, on the anniversary of my being saved, he stood in the doorway.

I never paid much attention to the date. It wasn’t an event I was planning on celebrating, nor a date I figured Claude would remember, but that night, he had. 

The tall demon walked in with a small silver tray, a tiny cake with hot cocoa to the side. “Happy Birthday, Alois Trancy.”

“But...it’s not my birthday.” I remember saying before clueing in. It wasn’t my birthday, but it was indeed the day I took on the life of the dead Trancy boy. “Thank you.”

He didn’t smile. He never did. Instead, he bowed at the waist, walking out of the room to leave me be. 

I ate the cake in silence, letting the idea sink in. He had remembered. He knew the exact day we had met, and went out of the way to make the event somewhat special. Plus, he remembered my love for strawberry shortcake. 

Each bite brought on a smaller smile, until I was gleaming, laughing, although it was all over too soon. I sipped the cocoa, setting the cake aside and laying back on the bed. “He remembered...You care, Claude.”

And then I let the wind blow through the window, wrinkling the sheets that used to be the old man’s, in the bed that used to be his. It was mine now. So was that window, so was the fire in the fireplace. I controlled it now. I had for a year now, but I had been afraid to close the window even then.

But today that changed. I had celebrated my rebirth. I had a demon who cared. I was the Master. I controlled that window. And so I slammed it shut, smiling out at the garden, lit only by the light of the moon. 

The drapes fell closed as I made my way to the burning fire. 

One extra log.

Another.

One more.

The flames grew. The room heated. It was beautiful. The shadows danced along the side of the walls as the crackling of the fire filled the room, the smell of smoke filling my lungs. I loved it. It burned, making me cough, choke. My eyes watered, tears fell but I laughed. The pain felt...divine.

“Now, now, Young Master.” I heard the voice echo. I was warm, or was I cold? I couldn’t tell, and I honestly didn’t care. “We can’t have you dead quite yet.”

“Claude…?” I had coughed. I didn’t bother opening my eyes. I knew it was him. 

“You will sleep in one of the guest rooms for tonight.” He responded. He was carrying me, and his voice, it was that calm, soft tone it had been oh so long ago.

“Will you stay with me?” 

“If you desire.” He set me down, the fog leaving my eyes as I managed to pry them open. He was there, on top of me, but he didn’t smile. 

He thirsted for me. It was a look similar to the old man’s, but this time, I craved it. “You can kiss me if you want.” I coughed. Ugh. Way to ruin the moment.

The demon chuckled. His glasses came off, his hand pressed my neck. My heart race quickened, butterflies tangled in my stomach and then it happened.

He kissed me.

Not once only once or twice. No, he had intentions far deeper than a simple kiss. I met each rough press of his lips with my own, my hands tangling in his hair. My lungs still hurt, the smoke still stained my nose but I didn’t care. It was happening. I had waited a year for this.

Clothing was stripped, both his and mine. He was beautiful, strong, just like the statue I always joked he was. He was rough. I figured a demon would be. But I didn’t care. I loved it. I loved the pain that he drove into me, the way he made each nerve wake up, the way he made me remember I was alive.

I screamed his name, cried out for more, and at the end of it all he held me. He didn’t leave my side. He stayed this time.

And when I woke, he was still there, cradling me in his arms.

I wasn’t alone anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Life was never the same after that.

I couldn't help it. Every glance he gave me wound up my emotions, for better or worse it didn't matter. He did it. He controlled me without the intention of doing so.

I remember sitting at the table on one typically terrible day. The rain was thick outside, dreary, I had hated it. London had been plagued with rain lately, and although I lived outside of the city, we had gotten our fair share of rain as well. I couldn't walk outdoors, Claude insisted I was too weak to do so, and my cabin fever had grown. I hated that dreaded house with its tacky reds and shimmering golds. I wanted blues and silvers, the lightest and the darkest. I wanted the colours of the Phantomhive household, not the Trancy one...not my own.

But I hadn't changed them. I would later that day but not at the time the occurrence happened.

So I sat at the table, legs crossed, swirling a lump of sugar around in my tea cup while the triplets placed dinner on the table. Their whispering was irritating, and the food smelled as foul as their presence. I hated them.

That's when Claude arrived. I wanted him to send them off, they usually did, but instead he aided them in setting down the dreary food. "I will be going to town today, Young Master." He spoke in his rich, smooth voice I had loved. It gave me shivers each time he spoke, his lips mesmerizing me with each word they produced.

"Without me?" I remember squeaking. I must have sounded pathetic, for he smirked and pushed my meal closer to me.

"I won't be long. Hannah will replace my presence for the time being."

"But I don't want Hannah!" I was shaking, the spoon in my hand rattling against the bone china of the tea cup. "I want you, Claude!"

And then it happened. He smirked, his eyes full of desire, thirsting for a meal.

And I snapped.

Never before had I thrown so much anger towards Claude. Hannah and the triplets, it was normal, but not for the demon I had fallen in love with. His face, that stare, it wasn't that of the man I had spent my lonely nights with, it was that of the old fart who had stole the little innocence I still had.

I didn't know a teacup would smash like that, but it had. My thighs had hit the table when I stood, spilling the terrible food all over the floor and catching my attention. When I looked up, all I could do was glare, for the demon who had planned to leave me all day with an ugly woman was covered in tasteless Earl Grey tea with chunks of bone China mixed in his raven hair.

"Don't look at me!" I had yelled, but it was I who had looked down, holding the edge of the table to prevent myself from falling. "You lot make me sick!" I chanced looking up, watching as Claude remained calm, simply brushing his hair back in place. "You...You demon. You're just like him!"

But Claude's response...I had never expected it.

"Yes, Your Highness."

And time froze. Luka. That's what Luka had called me. I was his saviour, his big brother, the one he looked up to...I didn't deserve that title. "Don't say that!" My voice was raspy by this point, I knew that. I was weakened. Bloody demon always knew how to get the better of me.

The four simply bowed, walking off without a word, leaving me behind. My anger was getting the best of me, but it was soon melting into sadness...loneliness. I missed Luka.

"Yes...Your...Highness." I held back tears, but only barely, my brother's voice echoing in my mind. "Yes...Your...Highness."

"I've changed my mind." I didn't look up. I hadn't a need to. I knew Claude was listening, waiting for me to give in to what he desired. "Say it...Now!"

And from down the hallway I heard his faint response, the smirk audible in his voice. "Yes, Your Highness."


End file.
